


Nearly Witches

by marner4C



Series: Witch Mitch [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marner4C/pseuds/marner4C
Summary: Mitch be a Witch





	Nearly Witches

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Nothing in this about witches is true  
> 2\. Anything that seems like it might be a fact isn’t  
> 3\. This was originally gonna be a five plus one thing but guess who got lazy  
> 4\. I wanna do more with witch Mitch but idk what do do so hmu with suggestions  
> 5\. The end is so bad I’m so sorry

Auston rolled his eyes as he fiddled with his pencil for the thirtieth time during this class period. Okay, sure, maybe not thirty but to the person next to Auston, it seemed like it could be much more. Normally, Auston was very interested in history, he was good at it, and it was honestly kind of interesting. 

But, what they were learning right now? Not interesting at all. 

“Mr.Matthews? Mr.Matthews!” Auston snapped up from where he was staring (which was at the wall), and looked toward his teacher. 

“Yes Mrs. Jacobs?” He asked in his most innocent voice he could possibly conjure up. Mrs. Jacobs gave Auston a knowing look that essentially said “that bullshit stare won’t work on me.” 

“I’m asking you a question, young man. What’s the answer?” Mrs. Jacob’s asked, her lips were pulled tight into a circle and her eyebrows were furrowed. Auston could tell she was pissed off, how long had she been calling his name? 

“Oh! Uh, sorry. The answer is true,” Auston said confidently. He felt his confidence crack a little as his classmates around him started snickering. That meant he was grossly wrong. Auston felt a blush rise up on his cheeks and he looked down at his desk. What right did these people have to laugh at him? He was usually the one answering the questions! God forbid he get one wrong!

“That was nowhere near the question, Mr. Matthews,” Mrs. Jacob’s said firmly. Her lips appeared to be getting tighter. 

“What was the question then, ma’m?” Auston asked sweetly, putting as much charm into his voice as he could muster. 

“What are some of witches weaknesses?” She asked him, nearly crushing the chalk in her hand. Auston pursed his lips together and tried to remember anything he could possibly imagine. 

“Gold?” He asked out of pure hope. Mrs. Jacobs scoffed and turned around. 

“Next time, Mr.Matthews pay attention. The answer is silver, fire, and other normal human causes of death. Auston sighed and read his paper, the answer was right in front of him. 

“Mrs. Jacobs? What will happen if they touch any of these things?” A kid, Emanuel, asked. Auston rolled his eyes. 

“Good question, if they touch fire it will be almost impossible for them to stop burning without a special potion, and witches can’t even go within ten feet of silver without it resulting in severe burns. It acts as a sort of shield to whatever or whomever the silver is on. Would you like a demonstration?” Mrs. Jacobs asked. Auston felt his eyes widen, was she really about to burn herself in the middle of class? The class immediately responded with a chorus of yes, and started to gather around her desk. 

“Now, I am wearing a special kind of salve that prevents me from feeling the effects of silver as long as it is on my skin, but when I wipe some of it off..” She trailed off as she grabbed a piece of silver from her desk, and wiped some of her salve off. The class erupted in gasps as her skin immediately turned red and started showing boils. Mrs. Jacobs let out a groan of pain before throwing the silver across the room and reapplying the salve. The class was stunned into silence as the boils dissolved into regular skin. Auston looked back at her in disbelief, and just as he was about to ask a question, the bell rang. 

—

1.

To this day, let it be known that Auston still didn’t understand witches. He doesn’t get how they have powers, he doesn’t get how there are different types and he DEFINITELY doesn’t get the concept that they can feed off of human emotion. Isn’t that just called empathy? What makes witches so special for doing this. Of course, what does a 19 year old do when he’s confused? He voices his confusion. 

“Because, dumbass, they use their powers to fix people’s emotions,” Marty told him bluntly as he bit into a piece of his omelet. Auston drew his eyebrows together in confusion and cut his own omelet in half with his knife, his bronze knife, and huffed. 

“The fuck does that mean?” Auston asked as he took a bite of his omelet. Marty rolled his eyes and pointed over to the other end of the room, where Mitch was talking with Patrick Marleau. Mitch seemed down, his posture was droopy, he had bags under his eyes and he had a line between his eyebrows from having them scrunched too much. Which, to clarify, was something only Patrick Marleau did. 

“Look at Patty, then look back at Mitchy. Anything look similar?” Marty asked in a simple tone. Auston looked between the two and nodded, their body postures were the exact same, both of them looked sad. 

“Mitch is feeding off of Patty’s emotions. Which means, he looks into Patty and starts to feel the exact emotion that Patty is. Which appears to be sad, so, Mitch made himself connect to Patty and is now sad as well,” Marty explained to Auston. Auston frowned, sadness looked peculiar on Mitch, since he was always so happy. 

“Why is he doing that to himself?” Auston asked quietly as he watched Mitch run a comforting hand up and down Patrick’s back. It looked as if Mitch was older than Patrick this way, even though Patrick was far older than him. Then, Mitch said something and Patrick lit up, his sad demeanor flipping to one of happiness and buoyancy, more like how Mitch normally acted. Mitch smiled and he was back to normal as well, hopping out of his seat to head towards the breakfast bar. 

“It’s in his instincts, he feels every emotion of every person in the room. His type of witch cares for people and wants everyone to be happy, essentially. So, he takes the person’s sadness out of them, and bares it with the person too so they are comforted and knows he’s there for them. Then, he’ll talk out what’s happening with them and at the end he’ll push his own energy into the person, changing their mood so that they are happy,” Marty explained fondly his eyes tracking Mitch as he walked over to where Auston and Marty were sitting. Auston nodded dumbly as Mitch sat down next to him. 

Auston jumped, along with Marty, as some energy flew into him, the impact felt like he just got a shot. Auston rubbed his arm and felt a smile grow on his face. 

“Jesus Marns! Warn a guy!” Marty said in a joking tone as he slapped Mitch’s shoulder. Mitch blushed and laughed. 

“Sorry, it still happens every so often. I can’t really control it,” Mitch said as he looked down at his lap, obviously embarrassed. Auston rolled his eyes and brought Mitch into his side with his arm wrapped around Mitch’s shoulders. Mitch laughed and snuggled into him, hiding his face in Auston’s neck. 

“You feeling okay?” Auston asked him softly. Auston still couldn’t believe how stupidly soft his voice got when he was talking to Marns. Was it just the witch thing that made him act like this around Marns? Or, did he have a crush on him. Well, infatuation was probably more the word. 

“Yea, just tired. How’re you?” Mitch asked him. Auston bit the inside of his cheek as he felt Mitch start buzzing. He knew from spending this season with him that it was just the feeling of Mitch’s magic starting up, so to speak, under his skin. It was very therapeutic when Auston was trying to sleep. Which was why Auston took his pregame naps with Mitch. 

“I’m good Marns, you can take a break. You already made sure we were all happy, it’s good,” Auston said. Mitch looked surprised for a minute before Auston felt the buzzing slowly fade away. Mitch then laid his head on Auston’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

Auston smiled and took another bite of his omelet, he was one of the only people who could get Marns to calm down and fall right asleep. 

Without violence, Marty. 

Auston knew that Mitch had a lot of power, but he often didn’t know what he did with his power, and even though it was December he was still learning all of the stuff he could do. His favorite though, was Marns singing ability. 

2\. 

Auston smiled and laughed as he watched Mitch dance around in the lockeroom. They had just came back from winning their game versus Boston, which thank god, by the way. Mitch was singing along loudly to a stupid generic pop song someone was blasting from the speaker. Normally, the locker room would erupt into jaunts and chirps over the terrible choice in music. But, all they could do right now was laugh and cheer Mitch along in his apparent one man musical. 

Auston knew that he was using his magic, actually, if you looked closer you could see a blue aura around Mitch. Maple leaf blue of course, which was actually the color that would come out if Mitch would do other kinds of magic than his emotion magic. 

But, what Mitch was doing right now was his absolute favorite kind of magic. 

“Did I just hear an alarm start ringing?  
Did I see sirens go flying past?  
Thought I don’t know what tomorrows bringing, I got a singular impression things are moving too fast.” 

Mitch sang out as a song from some musical Marns liked came out. Auston felt a huge pit of happiness explode into his chest. Auston laughed, along with the rest of the team. Mitch often did this after a win, he’d give everyone extra happiness in case anyone needed it for any other reason. 

Today, was special though, they had just broken a five game losing streak, and this was the first game Auston was playing in since two weeks ago. So, no one was really upset about the extra happiness Marns was supplying. 

Mitch had a beautiful voice, the fact that it was laced with magic only helped it even more. If you had ever wondered why Mitch sang on the bus so much, this was it. He “specialized” so to say in music magic. Any time the Leafs were down, or just running out of energy Marns would sing any song they were playing through the arena. It didn’t do much for energy, which is good since that’s illegal in the league, but it let the team know he believed in them, and he truly believed they were gonna pull through whatever was going on. 

The Bon Jovi incident was actually pure coincidence and was one of the first times Auston wasn’t even aware of the fact Mitch’s magic was affecting him. He wasn’t even fully aware he was singing till he felt a sort of pull in his chest. He then looked over at Mitch and noticed him singing along too, and smiling widely at Auston. 

Back to the matter at hand, Mitch had started getting people to dance with him. Willy was up, of course, Kappy joined him, along with Naz, and even though he thought no one could see him, Auston could see Babcock nodding his head along. There’s was laughter all throughout the locker room as it erupted into what was supposed to be a dance party, Auston suspected. It was more the guys just hopping around and fucking with each other, but who cares? 

Auston stayed sitting, not being one to embarrass himself unless he was drunk. He felt the pull come back to his chest though, and turned his head to where Marns was walking to him. Auston shook his head but felt a smile grow on his face. Marns finally reached him and pulled him up, effectively causing Auston to join the dance party. At this point, Auston didn’t know nor did he care to be honest, what song was playing. He could barely hear over the laughing and yelling over the happiness that was pounding around in his head. He heard Marns laugh again, at Marty who had just picked him up, and was now spinning Mitch around. 

This was Auston’s favorite moment of the season, by far, but it quickly came to an end. Marty was still throwing Mitch around when it happened. Mitch let out a loud yell of pain and dropped out of Marty’s arms and to the ground. The happiness was pulled out of them and the music shut off with a flicker of the lights. 

Suddenly, Auston was practically yanked back to the bench and sat down. He turned his head and saw Mitch scramble next to Auston, his face scrunched up in pain, and blisters appearing on his right arm. 

“Who has silver?” Someone yelled, Auston looked around the room trying to find whoever the fucking dumbass was who brought silver into the locker room. 

“Me,” A firm voice said. Everyone’s heads snapped towards the voice, where one of the new trainers, Chuck, was standing. 

With a silver cross proudly on the outside of his shirt. 

Chuck was standing proudly with his chest out and his arms crossed at approximately four foot five. He was bald with a graying beard on his chin and slightly on his neck. Auston broke out of his examination of Chuck and snapped his head to Mitch. Mitch made a pitiful whine and tried to back further into the wall to distance himself from the silver. Auston noticed that the boils were reaching up to the right side of his face, the side that was facing Chuck. Auston clenched his jaw and fists and went to stand but Marty beat him too it. 

“Take it off! Can’t you see that its hurting him?” Marty yelled angrily, walking up to Chuck. Chuck stood his ground, and even took a step closer. Mitch yelped at that, pressed as far against the wall as he could be. Auston took the moment fo rub his arm soothingly up and down Mitch’s back, unable to do anything else. 

“He was using magic on me. I don’t like that,” Chuck said simply. He then turned to glare directly at Mitch, who looked back at him. 

“Magic and witches are the fucking demon spawns from hell. All they do is manipulate how you feel and cheat at everything. All of them should be burned at the stake,” Chuck said with a vicious snarl. There were gasps throughout the room and Marty lunged at Chuck. He was stopped midway, by Mitch. Babcock then spoke up angrily. 

“Chuck! Get out!”Babcock yelled. Chuck scoffed and threw one more glare at Mitch before walking out. Mitch let out a sigh of relief and fell back onto Auston. Auston hugged him, being careful of the burns and making sure he was okay. 

“You good Mitchy?” Auston asked as the rest of the team crowded around. Mitch nodded then pointed to his bag. 

“I have salve in my bag, grab it please,” Mitch asked quietly. Naz tossed the salve their way after a few seconds. Mitch immediately gave it to Auston, who nearly dropped it in surprise. 

“Aus? Can you do it please,” Mitch asked while looking back at him. Auston nodded and opened the salve. He quickly rubbed some along anywhere were the blisters were and watched them dissolve to just reddened skin. Everyone was silent for a minute before Marty pushed his way to the front. 

“Mouse, are you okay?” Marty asked worriedly. Mitch gave a little smile before sitting up, and out of Auston’s reach. 

“I’m fine, the skin will just be raw for the next few days,” Mitch explained. Then Auston felt some happiness bloom in his chest. 

“Mitch, stop. You don’t have to right now,” Patrick said in a commanding tone. The happiness faded and Mitch sighed in what Auston thinks is relief. 

Mitch then looked at Auston, the bags under his eyes becoming more prominent than they looked before. 

“Aus, can you drive me home. I can’t be behind the wheel right now?” Mitch said. Auston nodded and gathered some of his things. Mitch got up quickly and exited the room. 

Auston looked at the rest of his teammates before nodding, answering the question they all had. 

“Yes, I’ll take care of him. He’s not coming to practice tomorrow,” Auston said, throwing the last comment at Babcock. He nodded knowingly. 

3\. 

Turns out life loved to kick Mitch when he’s down. Auston figured that out very fast. He would get kicked to the fourth line whenever he would go a few games without a goal. Which, was bullshit to Auston, full offense to Mike Babcock. 

But this? This was just fucking cruel. The silver incident happened a week ago, and Mitch was obviously still very shaken up by it. He wasn’t projecting his emotion on people as much in the past week. Auston missed the feeling of happiness Mitch would project. He also wasn’t getting the pull to look at Mitch anymore. Then, anytime he would look at Mitch, he was never looking at Auston. 

The whole locker room was affected by it, and it was starting to affect their playing as well. They weren’t getting their extra boost of encouragement and we’re getting their happiness boosts anymore. None of them thought Mitch’s magic affected them this much, but it did. 

Auston desperately wanted Mitch’s magic back, especially for this game. They were going against Winnipeg, which also meant he was going against Laine. Auston hates playing them so much its almost amazing. He really wanted Mitch’s happiness back to give him the boost for this game. But it’s not like he could just go up to Mitch and ask for his magic? That would be weird. 

“Auston, I can feel your anxiousness and I’m literally in the showers!” MItch yelled from where he was indeed taking a shower. Auston jumped as the rest of the team laugh. Mitch then walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist, which, wow. He looked at Auston with what he assumed was a concerned look. Auston then noticed how his fingers were twitching and how his hand was fidgeting from where it was holding onto his towel. Auston let out a sigh as he felt Mitch’s calmness and happiness seep into Auston. 

“Thank fucking god,” Willy said from his cubby. Mitch looked around confused at the locker room, who all had similar reactions to Willy. They all looked happy and calm/ 

“Did you all want that?” Mitch asked. The chorus of yes that was screamed back at Mitch nearly made him drop his towel. 

“Question answered,” Mitch said as he started to change into his gear. 

One hour later they were all on the bench, up by one, and Mitch’s happiness coursing through them. Mitch was yelling along to the song that was blaring, not even singing, yet they were still receiving the same happiness. 

Auston never wanted the happiness to end, and it wouldn’t, but as was stated in the beginning of Auston’s memory life loved to kick Mitch in the balls. 

It was the middle of the third and Mitch was about to score an awesome goal. He had snatched the puck from one of the Winnipeg defensemen in the Leafs zone and was currently skating through center ice. He charged at Hellebuyck at top speed and went to shoot the puck. 

Now, unbeknownst to anybody in the stadium, every Hellebuyck is that his silver chain had come out from where it was, which was behind a shirt, padding, more padding, and his jersey. It had slipped out from under all of his layers, except his jersey, during the last play where he went sprawling onto the ice. 

Of course, since Winnipeg didn’t have any witches on the team he was allowed to wear silver, as long as it was under his padding during a game. 

So, Hellebuyck didn’t know, the refs didn’t know, the Winnipeg players didn’t know, the Toronto players didn’t know, and Mitch definitely didn't know. So, when he collided with a forcefield of silver, Mitch was surprised, to say the least. 

Mitch hit the force field hard and flew back almost to the Leafs blue line. Play was immediately called dead, as a player flew across the ice. The Leafs bench all flew to their feet to watch their seemingly unconscious friend. Their trainer-not Chuck-was already on ice and almost to Mitch. Auston couldn’t feel any of Mitch’s magic, and he couldn’t even form a truly coherent thought. The only thought running through his mind was Mitch. 

Almost immediately after the trainer reached Mitch, a stretcher was called out. Time drew out as if they were all stuck in molasses as Mitch was tended too on the ice. The stretcher was eventually brought out and Mitch was taken out of the game. Auston felt like something had been ripped out of his chest.  
-  
Mitch couldn’t feel his body at all. He could see his body, but he couldn’t feel it. He had already rewatched what had happened, and was kind of pissed off about it. Silver was illegal! Why the fuck was Hellebuyck wearing it? 

Oh, Mitch should clarify, he isn’t dead. But, when witches were severely hurt their bodies shut down and their spirit was booted out. Bullshit, in Mitch’s opinion, but who was he to say? 

His body was currently being transported to the hospital, which means that his spirit was being dragged along with it. Which, once again, bullshit. He knew that his team was shaken up by what happened, he wanted to comfort them. It was literally written in his DNA to comfort and care for the people he loves. Yet, here he was not in a solid form, on his way to the hospital. 

Mitch soon discovered that he was fine, and he was actually back in his body, slowly regaining feeling in his legs. He had boils and blisters all over his body which, ow, but other than severe fatigue and a slight fear of charging the goalie ever again; he was fine. 

The game should be ending soon, and Mitch was changing, or well, trying to change into some comfortable clothes. But, when you entire body is literally a bruise with boils on top it’s difficult. Okay, yes that was exaggerating, but all along Mitch’s torso is a bruise and his thighs were bruised. The boils though, those were fucking everywhere. 

After the third try, Mitch gave up and sat on the bed. He couldn’t get his pants on and normally he would use his magic at the time. But, even the thought of using magic literally made Mitch want to sob. He was in such a new state of exhaustion Mitch knew even using his magic could send him back to his comatose state. 

After a few minutes he tried again and got his pants on, the shirt was a no go. The salve would ruin any shirt he put on, and to be honest he didn’t want to. 

So, since he was an adult, he fucking didn’t put on a shirt. 

He was driven back to the hotel and was put into the conference room where the rest of the team would be arriving soon. 

Three minutes later the team walks in, Marty led them, instantly coming to sit next to Mitch. He winced at the everything on Mitch’s body. 

“How long?” He asked in a dad like tone. 

Mitch shrugged, the trainers said that once he felt like he was not about to pass out at all times he was allowed to play again. Marty took that as an answer and turned to look at where Babcock was standing. 

“Where’s Auston?” Mitch asked. Quickly, he discovered where Auston was as he was then kissing Mitch. Mitch melted into the kiss and then broke away when when they got an applause of wolf whistles and jaunts. 

“I’ve been waiting to do that forever,” Auston said happily. Mitch smiled back at him. 

Maybe life was finally apologizing.


End file.
